Lettres Rouges
by SisYa-wa
Summary: "On se reverra, dans une autre vie..." Roxas est troublé. Depuis peu, il ressent des choses qui ne font pas partie de sa vie, et qu'il s'empresse de chasser. Ces bribes de souvenirs sont là depuis que ce type, ce fou, lui a envoyé la première lettre. Axel dit qu'ils se connaissent. Axel dit aussi qu'il a tout oublié. (AkuRoku/Lettres) /COLLAB AVEC LECIMAL
1. Joyeux Axel Day !

_Note_ : Bonsoir ! Surprise ! Bisous ! Ya.

* * *

Salut à vous, lecteurs ! Saviez-vous que le 13 août est un jour spécial ? Et qui dit jour spécial dit surprise spéciale, pas vrai ? Pour fêter l'AkuRoku Day rien n'est trop beau, c'est pourquoi je vous propose de découvrir une toute nouvelle histoire écrite en collaboration avec Wyatt L. King : Les Lettres Rouges !

Cette fiction épistolaire, dont vous allez découvrir le premier chapitre ce dimanche 13 août, est assez particulière puisqu'elle sera publiée de façon alternative. Vous pourrez donc profiter de nouvelles lettres **toutes les semaines** , une semaine celles de Roxas (sur mon compte) et l'autre celles d' Axel (sur celui de Lecimal). Merveilleux, hein ?

Wyatt postera la première lettre le **13 août prochain** , et moi le 20 août, et ainsi de suite…

Enfin, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire cette histoire, et qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que les autres. Sur ce, à dimanche prochain et JOYEUX AXEL DAY !


	2. Deuxième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Roxas et Axel, tout comme les autres personnages cités ici, appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney ! /o/

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Wa, of course. Merci à lui !

 **Note :** Alors, cette surprise ? Héhé. A la base, cette fiction était en fait un RP entre moi et Lecimal alias Wyatt , un ancien de FF (qui en profite d'ailleurs pour faire son come-back sur le site !) Et comme c'était super cool, et bien voilà. PAF. Une histoire épistolaire collaborative.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, voici la deuxième lettre ! Bisous. Ya.

* * *

Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Expéditeur : Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Hey.

Axel.

Je réponds sans répondre, je crois, parce que tu dois juste être fou et que je devrais te laisser passer ton chemin.

Mais si tu es fou et que je te réponds, c'est que je dois être au moins aussi fêlé que toi, non ?

Ou alors c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans le fond de ton discours. Qui cloche très juste, qui résonne dans ma tête et qui me fait un peu peur. Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que tu racontes, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que tu as raison sur une chose : on se connaît pas, toi et moi. On s'est jamais rencontrés. Alors laisse moi.

Mais si tu dois être honnête avec toi même, pour parler cœur à cœur, j'ai quand même une question.

De quoi devrai-je me souvenir ?

Ca à l'air important.

Je te laisse ça, au cas où. Peut être qu'ils pourront t'aider sans te traiter de fou.

08.13.00. 14 - _Heartlesslifeline_ assistance.

Une bonne journée, à toi aussi.

Roxas.

* * *

C'est tellement court, aha. Heureusement que les prochaines lettres seront plus longues ! Profitez bien de vos vacances.

Rendez vous le 27 sur le compte de Lecimal pour la suite ! o/


	3. Quatrième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Roxas et Axel, tout comme les autres personnages cités ici, appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney !

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Wa, of course. Merci à lui !

 **Note :** A la base, cette fiction était en fait un RP entre moi et Lecimal alias Wyatt , un ancien de FF (qui en profite d'ailleurs pour faire son come-back sur le site.) Et comme c'était super cool, et bien voilà. PAF. Une histoire épistolaire collaborative.

Et c'est parti pour la quatrième Lettre ! Bonne fin de vacances à tous. Ya.

* * *

Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Expéditeur : Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Axel,

Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire un effort. Là, je ferme les yeux. On va faire comme tu as dit. Je vais imaginer que c'est toi qui as raison.

Juste pour une seconde.

Au delà de l'aspect complétement dingue de la chose, supposons un instant que tu dises vrai, que ce ne soit pas un simple problème de médicaments, que tu ne sois pas qu'un type complétement barge qui me traque en espérant que sa vision déformée du monde soit conforme à la réalité. Imaginons un instant que je me souvienne aussi... de certaines choses.

Pas d'affolement. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, ça c'est sûr.

Mais dans la mienne, il y a comme une sorte de déjà vu. C'est lointain, des choses floues, comme les bribes d'un rêve.

Je me rappelle d'une saveur, par exemple, qui me reste toujours sur la langue quand je rentre du boulot, et qu'aucun de mes amis n'arrive à reconnaître parce qu'elle n'existe pas. Mais ça ne prouve rien.

Je rêve aussi souvent d'une tendre promesse que j'ai faite à quelqu'un, il y a longtemps, comme pour sceller la clé de voûte de notre relation. Mais je dois avoir perdu ce souvenir, parce qu'à chaque fois que je me réveille je suis toujours seul, et il fait toujours froid.

Si ce que tu assure est réel, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te souviendrais de toutes ces choses, et pas moi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Explique-toi.

Pour le reste, je ne comprends toujours rien de ce que tu t'obstines à me dire. Mais tu as raison, Axel.

Je crois que quelque chose en moi te crois.

Roxas.

* * *

A dimanche prochain, pour la cinquième Lettre sur le compte de Lecimal ! J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions de son côté, ça a quelque chose de très amusant. Héhé.

A très bientôt pour la rentrée !

PS : Et, joyeux anniversaire (en avance ?) à quelqu'un, quelqu'une, qui se reconnaitra peut être... Les moyens manquent, alors j'ai bredouillé sur Skype.

Je pense à toi. Ya.


	4. Sixième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Il faut croire que Roxas et Axel, tout comme les autres personnages cités ici, appartiennent encore à Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Mon petit Wa.

 **Note :** Hum... Roxas perd subitement les pédales, non ?

Enfin, après les supers arguments d'Axel, les doutes de Roxas. Voici la Sixième Lettre ! Bonne lecture. Ya.

* * *

Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Expéditeur : Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Axel,

Comment as-tu su...?

Bon sang, qui es-tu ? Tu as dis que cette fois, tu étais honnête. Que les mensonges appartenaient au passé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait semblant de te prendre pour ce que tu n'étais pas à mes yeux, jusqu'à tout à l'heure : un être sain. Mais dis moi, est-ce que notre relation- correspondance (était) _est_ vraiment saine ?

Axel, je crois que j'ai besoin de temps. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis ta dernière lettre. Je doute. Je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de... de... ça ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air si sûr de toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles avoir _raison_ ?

Pourquoi tes paroles sonnent-elles à ce point comme une évidence ?

Je vais finir par te croire, à ce rythme. Mais ce n'est pas un jeu, hein ? Tu m'as prouvé le contraire. Glace à l'eau de mer... Oui, c'est exactement ça. Dis, est-ce que tu essayes de raviver des souvenirs en moi ?

Hier soir en allant courir pour me changer les idées, je suis passé devant mon club d'escrime. J'ai clos mes paupières et j'ai tenté de visualiser clairement le fleuret entre mes mains, invoquant d'invisibles souvenirs. Et elle est apparue, soudain, la clé dont tu parles. Une arme ridicule, presque enfantine, jetant dans le flux de mes veines la lumière d'un immense pouvoir. Elle était juste ici, dans ma main.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, elle avait disparu.

En écrivant, je ressens encore l'éclat tiède de sa tige d'acier contre ma paume. C'est chaud, ça me brûle. J'ai l'impression de rêver éveillé. Toutes ces histoires de cœurs et de missions m'oppressent horriblement, c'est aussi présent que fugace, j'ai l'impression que tu fais rentrer ta voix dans ma tête alors que je ne m'en souviens même pas. Je me sens au bord de l'explosion. Je vois flou. Il est tard, et je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Je t'en prie, Axel. Essaye de comprendre mes craintes. Tu vois mon visage ? Tu connais mes yeux ? Qu'est-ce que l'on était, au juste, dans tes souvenirs ? Tu as raison, j'ai la sensation de devenir malade.

Je n'ose même plus penser que tu te fiches de moi.

Si tu veux bien la prochaine fois, envoie moi une photo. Celle qui te plaira, de la chose que tu veux. J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose.

A très vite,

Roxas.

* * *

Ca commence à devenir glauque, hein ? Rendez-vous le 24/09 pour la Septième Lettre sur le compte de Lecimal ~


	5. Huitième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Roxas et Axel, tout comme les autres personnages cités ici, appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Wa !

 **Note :** Voilà la Huitième Lettre ! Je vous laisse juger de sa température. N'hésitez pas a aller voir la Lettre précédente sur le compte de Lecimal ! Bonne lecture, Ya.

* * *

Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Expéditeur : Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Axel,

En général, je préfère savoir si la relation que j'ai avec quelqu'un est susceptible de virer au cauchemar ou non. Dans ton cas, je vais m'avancer en essayant de te rassurer : tu n'es pas fou, juste psychotique, pas vrai ? C'est toi qui me l'a dit. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as raison sur quoi que ce soit. Même si les choses sont troublantes, et que ta conviction a des allures de piliers inébranlables, j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir le crâne dans un étau quand je te parle. Ou un trou dans le cœur, c'est très difficile à décrire.

Mais tu dois savoir de quoi je parle, non ? Tout ton être à l'air d'être en souffrance, et je me demande si j'ai réellement envie de me rappeler, moi aussi. A quoi bon, si on ne peut qu'évoquer le spectre du passé ? Si tu as si _mal_? Je te dis que je ne me souviens pas, Axel. Du moins pas comme toi, pas aussi violemment, pas avec certitude.

Quelque chose me pousse à ne pas vouloir te croire, par instinct, même si je tente de te comprendre. C'est étrange, malsain, soudain.

Intense. C'est vrai, il y a ça, tu ressembles au feu. Il y a souvent le feu, dans mes rêves, mais tu n'es pas là. Tu n'existes pas, j'ai effacé ton visage. Tu comprends ? Il y a un pieu dans mon cœur, un sentiment de perte, mais j'ai toujours crû que c'était l'Enfer qui m'aspirait après un dur combat pour la vie. Un véritable cauchemar où un diable vivant, d'une voix suave, me rappelait à lui dans les limbes. Oui, c'est bien cette promesse. Mais elle m'a toujours donné envie de pleurer. Et si c'est toi ici, dans ce rêve, alors je m'interroge sur la nature de notre lien.

Un ami de longue date ne me ferait pas une promesse aussi effrayante. La personne à qui je tiens me laisserait vivre ma vie sans vouloir me lier à la sienne. Un amant ne me grifferait pas l'âme avec des mots comme tu le fais.

Laisse moi te dire, je voulais cette photo pour vérifier que tu existes bel et bien.

Enfin, si tu sais tout de moi, je n'ai pas besoin de te donner ma signature.

Prends soin de toi.

Roxas.

* * *

Brrr, glacial, non ?

Enfin, on se retrouve le 8/10 pour la Neuvième Lettre sur le compte de Lecimal o/ (Le Huit, Axel, VIII, tout ça... Got it ? Héhé.)


	6. Dixième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Roxas et Axel, tout comme les autres personnages cités ici, appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Wa, merci merci !

 **Note :** Allez, hop ! Déjà la Dixième Lettre. N'hésitez pas a aller voir la Lettre précédente sur le compte de Lecimal ! Bonne lecture, Ya.

PS : Merci à ma Milou, Clemantine et MissPandaManga pour leurs reviews, sachez que je les lis toutes avec soin (même celles de Wyatt) que j'en prends note et qu'elles me font vraiment chaud au cœur. Halloween approche et avec lui son Défi, en attendant portez vous bien ! Bisous, Ya.

* * *

Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Expéditeur : Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Axel,

Plutôt que de te dire ce que je veux, cette fois, je vais plutôt te dire ce que je ne veux pas. Et je vais te l'avouer, c'est très paradoxal, mais je ne veux pas cesser cette correspondance. La huitième lettre ne sera donc pas la dernière, puisque malgré moi tu m'intrigues encore beaucoup. Et puis aussi... parce que je te dois des excuses, il me semble.

Mince, qu'est-ce que je me sens mal.

Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pas exactement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ne je voulais pas te blesser. Je ne veux pas te briser le cœur, Axel. Je ne te vois pas, je ne te touche pas, je ne t'imagine même pas, tu sais ? Mais je sens quelque chose. Ce cœur encombrant, qui pulse doucement dans ma poitrine, je sais qu'il a _toujours_ été là. Et quand je reçois une de tes lettres je... j'ai autant envie de la déchirer que de la serrer contre moi. Alors ne t'excuse pas, je t'en prie.

Je réfléchis énormément sur cette peur qui me consume, sur cette histoire de souvenirs, sur ce que tu dis que j'étais pour toi. Sur ce moi du passé dont le fantôme parait toujours te hanter. Comment était-il ? Curieux ? Impulsif ? Assoiffé de vérité ? Toi seul semble me connaître sous ses traits, le Roxas que je suis ne possède pas ces qualités.

Depuis tout petit on me dit las, résigné, mature, comme si quelqu'un avait mis de la cendre dans mes cheveux et du sel dans mes yeux fatigués. J'aurais aimé le connaître, celui que tu décris. S'il n'était pas aussi effrayé que je le suis, alors il a dû t'aimer.  
Avant de partir loin à la recherche de la vérité, pour ne plus jamais revenir... Il t'a laissé tomber, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu as besoin que quelqu'un se rappelle de votre histoire ? De toi ? Axel, s'il y avait quelque chose comme ça en moi, une histoire aussi douloureuse, je la sentirais, tu ne crois pas ?

Au delà de la peur, tout au fond de mes tripes, tu serais caché quelque part, et mon moi du passé mangerait des glaces à l'eau de mer avec celui que tu es. Ca parait si simple, malgré tout. Aussi simple et injuste que de tout oublier, comme j'aurais pu le faire.  
Alors c'est décidé. Je vais essayer.

Axel, à partir d'aujourd'hui, rappelles-moi. Même si c'est dur, ou que ça fait mal. Je veux savoir, être curieux, à nouveau.  
Et peut être qu'un jour, je me rappellerais.

Roxas.

* * *

Ca fait toujours du bien, une piqûre d'espoir. Même si l'aiguille est douloureuse.

Rendez-vous le 22/10 pour la Onzième Lettre sur le compte de Lecimal... Merci d'être là ! Ya.


	7. Douzième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Roxas et Axel, tout comme les autres personnages cités ici, appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Wa, toujours.

 **Note :** Halloween approche mais ne soyez pas effrayés, cette Douzième Lettre est censée mettre du baume au cœur. N'hésitez pas à aller voir la Lettre précédente sur le compte de Lecimal ! Bonne lecture, Ya.

* * *

Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Expéditeur : Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Axel,

Dis, est-ce que toi, tu ne serais pas en train de douter du fait que j'ai véritablement accepté de te croire ?

Quand tu m'as envoyé les lettres précédentes j'ai ressenti quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, comme si mon âme sortait difficilement d'une longue léthargie. En les lisant le soir, en sortant avec des amis, je me suis aperçu qu'il me manquait un sentiment, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il y a comme un vide, quelque part. Et ce que tu me dis, vrai ou faux, me donne l'impression de le remplir. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est car pour l'instant je suis incapable de mettre le doigt dessus, mais quand je le saurais, quand je serais sûr que toutes ces spectres de souvenirs sont bien les miens, cette sensation dans ma main, cette proximité que je ressens dans tes mots et qui me pousse à te faire confiance malgré la raison, alors je pourrais être sûr d'être entier.

Cette correspondance, ce n'est pas une impulsion, pas de la curiosité. C'est une intuition diffuse.

Merci de m'avoir permis de me remettre en question, Axel. Je ne sais pas ce que les toubibs ont pu te mettre dans le crâne mais, même psychotique, de toi à moi, tu sonnes juste. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Pour ce qu'on dit de moi, je suis toutefois bien obligé d'admettre que tout semble correct. Ordonné, calme, c'est exactement ça. Parfois je suis dans la lune, je regarde le vide, et si quelques fois une drôle de frustration me consume, alors je fais tout simplement comme si elle n'existait pas. L'oubli fonctionne toujours.

Sauf avec toi. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont bat ton cœur, ni de la façon dont il brûle, et je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs mais... je crois que chez toi, j'aurais aimé ta sincérité. Ta chaleur, malgré toute la solitude froide que tu peux dégager. C'est que je ressens, combiné à ce que tu m'as écrit. Une unique atmosphère, pleine et vive. Un immense brasier.

Si un jour on se voit, j'espère que je ne me serais pas trompé. Après tout, les amis ont le nez pour ce genre de choses, non ?

D'ailleurs, est-ce que les amis comme toi et moi ont des secrets ? Ou bien était-ce un prétexte pour te cacher les faits que tu ne voulais pas entendre ? Je serais _curieux_ de savoir. Finalement nous faisions peut être la même chose, mais d'une manière différente. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Peut être juste... Merci. C'est étrange, mais merci. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir vécu une autre vie, avec toi. Même si je chéris ma vie actuelle et tout ce qu'elle m'apporte, je n'ai jamais eut l'impression que ces souvenirs étaient si importants pour moi.

Maintenant, je crois savoir pourquoi.

Enfin, j'ai un peu peur de rêver, ce soir. Tu jettes des images dans ma tête, mais cette fois j'ai envie de les attraper.

Au fait ! Il fallait que je te dise. Ton prénom m'évoque un sourire. Je m'en suis rendu compte en le prononçant à voix haute l'autre jour.

Ca m'a fait rire.

Bonne nuit,

Roxas.

* * *

Et voilà. Sachez qu'on vous entend sourire de loin, alors ne vous privez pas !

Rendez-vous le 5/10 pour la Treizième Lettre sur le compte de Lecimal, et bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont. Ya.


	8. Quatorzième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Roxas et Axel, tout comme les autres personnages cités ici, appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Wa, personne ne s'en doutait !

 **Note :** Eh, je crois que c'est la Lettre qui m'a mis le plus les larmes aux yeux en écrivant. Days, tout ça, l'avalanche de feels qui vous prend à la gorge. En tous cas n'hésitez pas à aller voir la Lettre précédente sur le compte de Lecimal ! Bonne lecture, Ya.

* * *

Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Expéditeur : Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Axel,

Tes justifications ont quelque chose de touchant, tu sais ? C'est pour ça que je dis que tu as l'air sincère. Parce que le seul gouffre que je vois, c'est celui entre la personne dont tu te rappelles et celui que tu es. Je ne te connais pas encore très bien, mais il me semble que s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, vouloir veiller sur lui et même lui mentir, selon les intentions, est loin d'être inhumain. Et même si tu pense avoir copié des manières d'agir du passé, tes sentiments étaient bien réels non ? Alors Axel, qui te dis que tu n'avais pas déjà un cœur ?

Que dans cette Organisation, vous en aviez tous un ?

Je suis peut être innocent, mais je sais qu'il y a de nombreuses choses que l'on possède sans le savoir. Comme la mémoire, par exemple. Ou le courage. Et toi, tu as eu la volonté de m'écrire alors que tu savais que ce serait difficile, que je ne te croirais sûrement pas au premier abord, que je te blesserais sûrement en te prenant pour un fou, comme les autres. Tu m'as dit que tu vivais dans un monde d'adversité, et que la facilité que te faisait du mal. Mais, juste pour cette fois, accepte la comme elle vient, d'accord ? Cesses de te flageller et ouvres lui les bras, enlaces là comme tu m'enlacerais. Des faux-espoirs, même éprouvants, sont des espoirs quand même. Tu comprends ?

Je sais que c'est fou, j'ai du mal à le croire moi aussi. Pourtant en y réfléchissant, ça me parait de plus en plus évident. Ton nom prend des couleurs, des belles nuances d'or et de rouge, et dans ma gorge il sonne à nouveau très doux. Je me demande comment tu le dis, toi, mon nom. Est-ce que si tu le prononçais tous les jours à voix basse, tu ferais la paix avec toi même, peu à peu ?

Enfin, devines quoi. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire et c'est peut être une énorme coïncidence, mais nous sommes le treize août. (13-8. Tu me suis, toi aussi ?) En t'écrivant, mon stylo s'est échappé de mes mains et il a roulé tout en bas de l'horloge, un grand bâtiment de la ville où je m'assois souvent pour penser. Je me mets là parce qu'il y a une magnifique vue le soir venu, quand le soleil se couche, et que c'est sûrement le lieu où je me sens le plus à l'aise pour te parler. Est-ce que tu rappelles d'une chose à ce propos, comme pour la glace à l'eau de mer ? Ou est-ce simplement un de ces actes inexplicables qui n'ont aucun rapport avec la vie que tu connais ?

Aussi, si tu le demande, saches que le treize a toujours été mon numéro porte bonheur. C'est pour ça que lorsque je suis parti de chez moi, j'ai voulu habiter ici. Et je joue toujours le treize quand je mise au baseball.  
C'est étrange que ce numéro ai des allures d'immatriculation, alors que j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il me portait chance. Est-ce que c'est pareil pour toi ?

Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que je jouais au baseball, justement. Une sorte de baseball assez différente, avec une batte bleue comme un bâton de glace à l'eau de mer et un beau trophée orné de perles et d'arabesques. C'est peut être anodin mais c'était un joli rêve, j'avais l'impression d'être en congés d'été. J'aimerais bien connaître un bout de tes rêves et de ta vie, moi aussi. Tu me raconteras ?

Je te dis à bientôt,

Roxas.

* * *

Et maintenant, excusez moi, c'est l'heure de la PLS spéciale dimanche après midi.

Rendez-vous le 19/11 pour la Quinzième Lettre sur le compte de Lecimal ! Ya.


	9. Seizième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Roxas et Axel, tout comme les autres personnages cités ici, appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Wa o/

 **Note :** Aha ! On vous a bien eu la semaine dernière, pas vrai ? Les choses deviennent complexes, je n'en dirai pas plus. N'hésitez pas à aller voir la Lettre précédente sur le compte de Lecimal ! Bonne lecture, Ya.

* * *

Clinique Privée NOBODY TWTNW

4 rue des Sages

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Expéditeur : Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

SECTION PSYCHATRIE : A l'intention du Dr. Léopold Even, professeur diplômé en sciences comportementales et certifié en psychologie traumatique,

Docteur Even,

Moi, Roxas Knox, prends acte, par la présente, de votre missive du 20 août. Vous me voyez toutefois obligé, Docteur, de vous poser une question de circonstance. Après avoir fait différentes recherches pour me procurer votre adresse comme vous avez dû vous procurer la mienne, de quel droit vous êtes vous permis la lecture de ces lettres ? Si le secret médical vous assure un regard sur la correspondance de votre patient, Monsieur Montague, ce n'est pas le cas en ce qui concerne mon propre courrier.

Or j'ai ici votre précédente lettre sous les yeux, qui m'est clairement adressée sans que j'en puisse connaître clairement l'adresse d'expédition. Loin de moi l'idée de prendre votre démarche comme étant une tentative d'intimidation, bien que cela s'y apparente fortement. En tant que citoyen libre et ami de votre patient, je suis totalement en droit de lui écrire, et vous, ainsi que votre clinique et le personnel médical, n'avez aucun regard à porter là-dessus.

C'est pourquoi je me permet de vous rappeler, en toute connaissance de l'article 226-1 du Code pénal, la ligne de conduite à avoir concernant la vie privée du citoyen.

\- Est puni d'un an d'emprisonnement et de 45 000 euros d'amende le fait, au moyen d'un procédé quelconque, volontairement de porter atteinte à l'intimité de la vie privée d'autrui :

1°) En captant, enregistrant ou transmettant, sans le consentement de leur auteur, des paroles prononcées à titre privé ou confidentiel ;

2°) En fixant, enregistrant ou transmettant, sans le consentement de celle-ci, l'image d'une personne se trouvant dans un lieu privé.

Le point numéro 1 de cet article n'ayant pas été respecté par votre personne, je décide toutefois de passer outre votre infraction à la loi en admettant une erreur de votre part, n'ayant en tête que le bien être évident de votre patient. Je n'amorcerai ainsi aucune procédure judiciaire à votre encontre, ni même contre la clinique NODODY TWTHNW.

 _Courrier ouvert rédigé le 5 septembre._

Mes salutations respectueuses,

Roxas Knox.

* * *

Axel et Roxas ensemble et tranquilles, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Rendez-vous le 3/12 (c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire~) pour la Dix-septième Lettre sur le compte de Lecimal ! Ya


	10. Dix-huitième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Roxas et Axel, tout comme les autres personnages cités ici, appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Wawa

 **Note :** Ouiii, j'ai oublié de poster la Lettre hier à cause de révisions intensives. Mille excuses, uh. Point positif : il neige ! N'hésitez pas à aller voir la Lettre précédente sur le compte de Lecimal ! Bonne lecture, Ya.

* * *

Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Expéditeur : Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Axel,

Le hors-sujet te vas bien, et je n'ai aucune raison de fuir maintenant, si ?

Je te remercie, j'ai quant à moi reçu ta lettre le 4. Tu as une famille bien étrange, est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus à ce sujet ? Toi qui as écris plusieurs fois que tu ne me cacherais plus rien, je te trouve assez discret.

Sinon tu as vu juste, je viens effectivement de dépasser la majorité. C'est un âge agréable, pleins de nouvelles expériences, à ce qu'il parait. En tous cas avec toi, je commence bien mon année.

Et si tu n'es pas un être limpide, tu es indiscutablement perspicace. Je ne suis pas si innocent, hein ?

Il m'arrive aussi de me contredire, c'est vrai, parce que tu me trouble et que notre conversation à des allures de confessionnal à chaud, même si ce n'est pas toujours le cas vu le recul apporté par le temps de réception et d'envoi. D'ailleurs, mes lettres, pourquoi te les a-t-on prises ? Trop intimes, défaillantes ? Dis-moi.

Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas franchement l'égoïsme qui me motive, Axel, mais plutôt le jeu. Tu me rends joueur, je crois, et c'est quelque chose que je me plait à expérimenter à tes dépens. Ce n'est peut être pas très fair-play, mais toi seul peut évaluer ça comme une preuve d'égoïsme. Si je ne partage pas... tes sentiments, soit certain que je m'en sens à la fois flatté, gêné et amusé, _Axel_.

Alors oui, sincèrement, même si je crève de honte rien qu'à l'idée de te dire ça en face, j'aime ça. J'adore, ça me plait autant que ça me fout incroyablement mal à l'aise. Tu es fascinant, et je veux pouvoir être ton infime source d'espoirs, aussi réels que faux.

Enfin, pardonne moi de vouloir ainsi jouer avec toi. Et il est hors de question que tu l'accepte, d'accord ? Revois ta notion de mérite, parce que maintenant que tu es rentré à ce point dans ma vie, crois-moi, hormis s'il arrive un cataclysme indépendant de ta ou ma volonté, tu vas y rester. Malgré toi tu fais un peu partie de moi, maintenant.

Je suis différent, mais je reste Roxas. Je ne me rappelle pas comment tu étais avant, ni même si de mon côté je t'ai retourné ta déclaration. Saches tout de même que c'est assez étrange, et particulièrement gênant. Même si je me sens tout retourné et honoré, un peu comme un enfant à laquelle on fait une promesse qui ne finirait pas dans le vent.

Aussi, n'attends rien en retour, c'est sûr.

Mais tu peux tout de même continuer d'espérer en attendant...

Roxas.

* * *

En relisant je me rends compte d'à quel point cette réponse est... brutale ?

Enfin, rendez-vous le 24/12 (juste à temps pour Noël !) pour la Dix-neuvième Lettre sur le compte de Lecimal ! Ya


	11. Vingtième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Roxas et Axel, tout comme les autres personnages cités ici, appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Toujours Wa !

 **Note :** A la veille de cette nouvelle année, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur ! En espérant que vos rêves se réalisent et que vous ne vous noyiez pas dans vos projets. Une pensée également à ceux qui sont seuls ce soir, on vous aime fort. Bisous et bonne chance à tous pour 2018, merci d'être là ! Comme à chaque fois, n'hésitez pas à aller voir la Lettre précédente sur le compte de Lecimal ! Bonne lecture, Ya.

Oh, et merci également à Clemantine et MissPandaManga pour leurs reviews, ainsi que FuninaLove pour son favori. Je ne saurais combien vous dire à quel point vos observations et vos petits mots nous font chaud au cœur !

* * *

Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Expéditeur : Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Très cher Axel,

Bouillant ? Ouh là... Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'être aussi froid.  
Je crois que tu mésinterprètes grandement mes paroles, et tu m'en vois désolé. Mais honnêtement, à quoi t'attendais-tu ?  
Tes sentiments brûlent, et on m'a toujours dit de ne pas trop m'approcher de la flamme. Si cela t'embête, je me replierais, je ne veux pas te faire mal. Et puis, saches que je suis quelqu'un qui respecte les règles, aussi tordues soient-elles !

Mais toi, n'apprécies tu pas d'être un peu malmené, après avoir tant haï la facilité ? Je voulais que tu l'enlace, mais tu continue à voir le combat à chaque croisement, les pieds enlisés jusqu'au cœur. Ne pourrais-je pas à nouveau te changer ? J'essaye de comprendre tes blessures, Axel, vraiment. Tu dois penser que j'agi comme un enfant mais mon intention était toute ingénue, je voulais simplement instaurer entre nous une nouvelle complicité. Aussi retiens bien que je n'apprécies pas ton attitude, mais que je la comprends.

Si tu le demande, j'arrêterai de jouer. Loin de moi l'idée d'attendre ton retour de flamme pour me protéger.

Enfin, tu as raison, comment nos lettres pourraient elles être intimes ? Je préfère mille fois la tiédeur douce à une brûlure acide. Au delà de cette histoire d'innocence, souviens toi que je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. Toi pas. Je ne retirerais pas mes mots, mais je peux les moduler, les souffler au creux de ton oreille. Peut être que tu te sentiras mieux, et si par malheur cela échoue, alors tant pis pour moi.

D'ailleurs, si tu me demande de ne pas te pardonner, j'aimerais au moins le faire par politesse... Tu m'as tant troublé que j'en avais complétement oublié le fait que tu avais toi aussi une vie, en dehors de tes souvenirs et de ton traitement. Mais tu me fais mal, Axel. (Intentionnellement ?) Je pensais que tu te confierais à moi, que l'on échangerai nos souvenirs. Me serais-je trompé ?  
"Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore"... C'est ça ? C'est ton excuse ? Avoir un cœur ne suffit pas, je te l'assure. Ne crois pas que je ne veux rien savoir de toi, parce que c'est faux. Au contraire. Tu m'intrigue, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais tu ne peux pas imaginer une seconde que tu m'intimides, que je ne sais pas toujours quoi te répondre ? J'hésite à te poser ces questions car je pensais que tu aurais voulu, maintenant que tu peux, conserver un jardin secret, toi aussi. Un bout de vie privée rien qu'à toi.

Il ne s'agit pas de cruauté ou égoïsme, je crois qu'il s'agit en réalité de passion, Axel. Je ne peux pas m'avancer, ce serait bien mal avisé de ma part, mais je pense que tu m'en veux. Tu sais, je ne souhaite pas ordonner, ni même te trainer dans la boue. Ce que j'aimerais c'est que l'on se comprenne, toi et moi. Que l'on puisse jouer chacun l'un avec l'autre, un jeu doux et tacite, sans douleur ni cassure.

Quelque chose de nouveau pour toi, apparemment.

Alors, s'il te plait, ne m'obéis pas, je n'aurais ainsi aucun besoin de me lasser. Parle moi de toi et fais moi t'aimer, tu as ce pouvoir.  
De toute manière cela fait bien quelques mois que personne n'est plus entré dans ma vie, et jusqu'ici personne n'a réussi à y asseoir son règne comme, jusqu'à présent, tu as su le faire . Tu veux que je te le dise ? Tu es attractif et j'ai bien du mal à jouer à la loyale contre toi.

Attention à la fièvre, espèce de tyran.  
Et n'oublie pas de prendre soin de toi.

Roxas.

* * *

Et encore une fois, bonne année !

Rendez-vous le 7/01 pour la Vingt et unième Lettre sur le compte de Lecimal ! Ya.


	12. Vingt-deuxième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Roxas et Axel, tout comme les autres personnages cités ici, appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Waaaa

 **Note :** Déjà la vingt-deuxième Lettre ! Roxas prend peur. Merci à Clemantine, Neliaa et MissPandaManga pour leurs adorables reviews ! N'hésitez pas à aller voir la Lettre précédente sur le compte de Lecimal ! Bonne lecture, Ya.

* * *

Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Expéditeur : Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Axel,

Vraiment, arrêtes d'imaginer ce que je pourrais voir, croire ou penser. C'est agaçant. Et je t'en prie, cesses de me faire attendre à coup de "je reviendrai là-dessus" ou "tu comprendras". Je ne suis pas patient, tu sais ? Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, fais comme tu l'as promis. Soit honnête, parle clair, et respecte les règles de ton propre jeu.

En vérité je ne cherche pas la perche pour me faire battre, c'est ton vocabulaire qui me trompe, qui confond la rage et la passion.

Si j'étais malhonnête je dirais que je me fous que tu m'aimes, et que ça ne me fait rien. Mais c'est faux, et ta lettre ne m'en parait pas moins claire. Tu es juste brumeux, Axel.

Je pardonne, tu glisses, eh bien je ne te pardonnerai plus. Tu ris doux, je vois un rire amer. Tu te dis tendre, mais tes mots sont aussi suaves que du poison. Si j'étais capable de sourire à ça avant, alors j'étais complétement con. Aujourd'hui je ne voudrais pas le connaître, ce sourire. Pas comme ça, en tous cas. Alors écoute, lis moi bien, toi aussi. Je me fous de ta docilité et de ta manière de jouer. Joue, à point c'est tout. Ne frétille pas devant mes yeux comme une murène à l'air libre, en train de crever la gueule ouverte devant son repas.

Tes vifs éclats, tu te les garde. Je suis en colère, Axel. Sûrement contre moi, et j'espère de tout cœur que ça me passera, parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me prendre d'affection pour les manipulateurs de ton espèce. Tu m'intéresse, bien sûr. Et bien sûr que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Comment je pourrais, pris entre des flashs aveuglants de souvenirs et une réalité qui a de moins en moins l'air d'être la mienne ?

Tu dis que tu m'asticote, mais en fait tu m'étrangles.

Tu sais quoi ? Ne me raconte pas tes débats médicamenteux, je laisse faire ta famille fantastique. Avec un peu de chance, on aura arrêté de s'envoyer des lettres dans un mois. Et si Kelvin pense que je suis un fou furieux sadique, qu'elle aille elle aussi se faire soigner. On n'est pas calme et réfléchie lorsqu'on menace d'aller défigurer quelqu'un pour quelques bouts de papier.

Enfin, remercie Reno de ma part. Si je le croise un jour j'irai lui offrir ma dignité, étant donné que tu n'as pas l'air de savoir garder ta correspondance privée.

"Les droits des malades sont souvent bafoués" : une excuse amoureuse de son plateau d'argent que tu me resserres à chaque plat, comme ton fameux refrain sur la facilité.

C'est ça, ris, Axel. La prochaine fois je tenterais d'avaler mes mots et mes excuses, ça m'évitera de te voir les recracher aussi douloureusement que tu le fais. Comme je regrette.

La prochaine fois, je tricherais.

Roxas.

* * *

J'aime quand Roxas à la délicatesse d'un coup de marteau. Qu'on aille pas me dire qu'il s'agit d'un personnage innocent et adorable après ça.

Bah, rendez vous le 21/01 pour la Vingt-troisième Lettre sur le compte de Lecimal ! Bisous, Ya.


	13. Vingt-quatrième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Roxas et Axel, tout comme les autres personnages cités ici, appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Wa

 **Note :** Merci à Clemantine, Neliaa et MissPandaManga (encore en colère ? Héhé) pour chacune de leurs reviews ! Respirez un grand coup et n'hésitez pas à aller voir la Lettre précédente sur le compte de Lecimal ! Bonne lecture, Ya.

* * *

Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Expéditeur : Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Cher Axel,

Nous sommes le 8 octobre, et cela fait presque un mois que je ne t'ai pas envoyé de réponse. J'ai désormais la tête froide et ta dernière lettre entre les mains, froissée à cause de ma colère précédente, toute humide de mes larmes de honte.

Au loin le ciel se pare d'un rouge agréable et une brise fraîche me caresse le visage, comme pour m'encourager à choisir mes mots avec le plus grand soin. Tu l'auras sûrement deviné, je me trouve au sommet de l'horloge de Twilight Town.

Celle où toi et moi, autrefois, nous mangions des glaces à l'eau de mer.

Après t'avoir craché au visage, comme recommandé, toute ma colère, j'ai tenté d'apaiser mon esprit en déchirant de nombreuses photos de toi. Longuement, avec le maximum de patience dont j'étais capable, j'ai photocopié le portrait que tu m'avais envoyé pour pouvoir annihiler ton image, la déchirer, la rouler en boule, la jeter du haut de l'horloge, encore et encore, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus de toi qu'une marée de confettis flamboyants, un milliard de petits bouts de papier ridicules.

Puis je suis monté tout en haut de la tour et je les ai laissé se disperser dans le vent.

Une fois cela fait, j'ai tenté de t'oublier. J'ai caché mes lettres sous mon bureau, entre mon linge sale et des magasines sur les origamis que je ne regarde jamais, et j'ai fait comme si tu n'existais pas. Comme si tu ne m'avais jamais contacté. Recontacté.

Mais il s'est avéré, Axel, que tu étais et es tout bonnement et inexplicablement inoubliable. Ma conscience refusait de te rejeter (encore), et tous les soirs depuis ta lettre je me suis endormi avec tes mots dans la tête, ton image, puis le son de ta voix. Plus j'essayais de te faire partir, plus mon moi actuel s'est mis à vouloir te garder, à un tel point que j'ai même fini par mélanger mes morceaux de souvenirs, mes rêves et la réalité. Debout ou endormi, je voyais ta silhouette serrée dans un long manteau noir, j'entendais le chuintement d'acier de tes armes contre les miennes, je sentais le soleil réchauffer ma peau comme l'aurais réchauffé autrefois la chaleur de ton sourire.

Ce sourire, _Axel_.

Je ne dis pas que je me souviens de tout, mais cette fois mon cœur semble s'être battu pour mettre en lumière nombre de nos souvenirs. Je ne regrette ainsi plus de t'avoir cru. Je remâche mes mots, je repense à cette lettre où je t'ai dit que tu faisais partie de moi, envers et contre tout. Ca a été douloureux, et j'ai bien crû que ma tête allait exploser. Plusieurs fois, j'ai perdu connaissance. Pendant ces passages à vide je revoyais le feu, je regardais ton visage désolé se décomposer pour ne laisser derrière lui qu'une affreuse volute de fumée noire.

En m'éloignant de tes lettres, jamais je n'aurais pensé autant me rapprocher de toi.

En me levant j'imaginais ta psychose, ton angoisse et ta solitude à l'idée d'être le seul sur terre à se rappeler cette autre vie, tiraillé au milieu de ta famille dans un débat où tu ne peux rien faire si ce n'est observer le dénouement incertain. Partagé entre l'envie de me connaître et la peur de me faire fuir. Terrifié à l'idée que je me souvienne de rien, que je te laisse, que je te dédaigne dans cette réalité, toi et l'entière personne que tu peux être. Oh, j'ai été stupide. Pardon, Axel, pardon mille fois.

Ne jouons plus, s'il te plait. J'ai trop peur de ne plus comprendre les règles. A partir d'aujourd'hui j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que moi aussi, je serais honnête. Malgré mon attitude bornée, mes contradictions, ma pâmoison, si tu veux. C'est vrai, depuis le début de notre correspondance je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. En bien ou en mal tu occupes mes pensées, mon subconscient te réclame et je te chasse, simplement pour que tu reviennes. Ce que je voudrais, finalement, c'est être enfin tranquille avec moi même.

Faire face, comme avant, pour savoir pleinement qui je suis.

Et peut être m'avouer enfin que oui, indéniablement, tu es en droit d'attendre quelque chose.

Juste, attends moi. Et mets toi nu si tu veux, je me blottirais alors contre toi et tu verras que moi non plus, je ne suis pas parfait.

Si tes sentiments sont déjà sur la table, ne fait rien d'autre pour me plaire. Je les effleurerais avec douceur, du bout des doigts, et si tu as du temps à m'accorder alors je ferai mon possible pour que tu puisse le sentir battre dans ma poitrine, ce cœur que tu as eu tant de mal à récupérer.

Sois sarcastique, montre moi l'étendu de ton être, laisse moi te regarder plus profondément encore, et arrête moi si jamais j'égratigne sans le vouloir ta pudeur. Et si tu n'en a pas, alors tant mieux, je prendrais tous les risques.

Ceci est sûrement la lettre la plus longue et la plus difficile que j'ai pu t'écrire.

J'espère de tout cœur que tu pourras me répondre, et qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

En attendant, veille sur ce qu'il te reste de précieux.

Roxas.

* * *

Et voilà.

Rendez le 4/02 pour la Vingt-cinquième Lettre sur le compte de Lecimal !

Un remerciement spécial à FuninaLove et SianaDesliuara si ielles passent par là, pour leurs reviews chez Wyatt ! A bientôt, Ya.


	14. Vingt-sixième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Roxas et Axel, tout comme les autres personnages cités ici, appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Wa

 **Note :** Remerciements aux fidèles Neliaa, Clémantine et MissPandaManga pour leurs reviews motivantes ! Sinon, j'adore cette Lettre, elle fait du bien comme un bon sirop après une semaine de grippe. Notez la métaphore hivernale. Enfin, n'hésitez pas à aller voir la Lettre précédente sur le compte de Lecimal ! Bonne lecture, Ya.

* * *

Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Expéditeur : Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Cher Axel,

Pour qui devrais-je me prendre ?

C'est deux semaines ont effectivement été très longues, mais dois-je vraiment m'attarder sur le sujet...? Etre toi à quelque chose d'assez insupportable et je t'avoue que recevoir ta réponse m'a délivré d'un poids immense. Est-ce que tu vis réellement avec cette masse dans la poitrine, quand tu attends une de mes lettres ? C'est affreux...

Enfin, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question à ta place : tu ne m'as pas l'air faible et j'ai encore un peu de mal, je le confesse, à imaginer que tes mains puissent me toucher autant que me porter des coups. Dans mes souvenirs tu ne me touchais pas vraiment, tu me caressais seulement avec la courbe de tes yeux, une courbe amandine qui avait l'air de rire rien qu'en me détaillant.

Ta façon d'écrire est tellement sensuelle que je ne sais pas quoi répondre sans penser que tu dois me voir froncer les sourcils, à mi-chemin entre la gêne, le ravissement et la surprise. Tu es sucré-salé toi aussi, Axel. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte et que tu savoure le fait de me savoir rouge jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

Enfin je prie pour que, à défaut de pouvoir la cacher, tu mange cette lettre là si jamais on la trouve.

Pour en revenir à tes mots, je dois t'avouer ne pas me souvenir même du concept d'éternité. C'est comme si, parmi mes quelques réminiscences, il n'y avait eu que le présent, un présent effréné qui ne parvenait à se stopper qu'au moment où l'on s'asseyait sur le bord de l'horloge. Il y a là alors le soleil écarlate, à la course tellement lente qu'il parsemait de ses couleurs le ciel du crépuscule, un bruit régulier de voie ferrée en contrebas, puis le sucre qui me coule sur les doigts et ta voix qui lance : "Roxas, sais-tu pourquoi le soleil rougi au coucher ?"

Et je t'écoute, parce que cela semble si rassurant de se laisser aller au mystère de tes réponses. Même quand tu n'en donne pas.

Tu vois, ce sont pour l'instant les bons souvenirs qui m'obsèdent et que je tente de chérir autant que les mauvais. Ils sont tour à tour agréables ou me mettent mal à l'aise, me consument de bonheur ou me font pleurer, me font à la fois rire et crier. Parfois je nage dedans et ils s'échappent sans que je puisse les comprendre au réveil ou m'en emparer. Ils sont comme de l'eau fluide qui s'échappe de mes doigts lorsque je veux la palper. Dieu sait combien de temps il me faudra pour tous les récupérer...

J'ai bien peur de ne pas y arriver.

En ce qui te concerne, saches que je ne parviens pas à comparer ton toi d'avant et ton toi actuel. Pour moi, au plus profond de mes entrailles, tu es resté le même. Je ne sais pas si cela te rassure, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Quant à savoir si je t'aimais... Axel, oh mince, Axel, je ne saurais le dire. Est-ce qu'à l'époque j'aurais su mettre un doigt sur ce sentiment ? Je pense que non. Mais si tu avais parlé plus fort, peut être que j'aurais compris ce que tu avais à me dire ? Ou peut être était-ce trop tard ?

Je suis bien trop peu sûr de moi actuellement pour refaire l'histoire et le conditionnel ne m'attire pas plus que ça. Parlons plutôt du futur. Si tu en as besoin, je te serrerais, soit sans craintes. C'est écrit dans mon cœur, un cœur petit mais qui peut t'être partagé. Il me faut juste un peu de temps, si tu veux bien m'en donner... D'accord ? Je ne sais pas comment tu peux attendre, mais si tu chavires ne coule pas, où je coulerais avec toi pour te repêcher.

Je... Tu m'ôtes vraiment les mots de la bouche, qu'est-ce que je peux, pour l'instant, répondre à cette déclaration enflammée ? Honnêtement, si là, tu es pudique, je serais innocemment curieux de savoir ce qui se passe lorsque tu n'as pas d'égards à m'accorder...

Brrr, j'en frisonne d'avance.

La prochaine fois, je te raconterais un souvenir. Mais en échange, il faudra que tu me racontes un des tiens. Merci enfin car tu dois t'en douter : ton sous-entendu, bien plus que la louange, m'a profondément touché.

Bonne nuit,

Roxas.

PS : Envoi ce que tu veux je me sens ce soir, peut être à tort, apte à tout observer.

* * *

Et là normalement, si vous étiez le destinataire, vous auriez eu une photo particulière en pièce jointe. Uh.

Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que vous avez aimé cette Lettre, rendez vous le 18/02 pour la Vingt-septième Lettre sur le compte de Lecimal ! Bisous, Ya.


	15. Vingt-huitième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Roxas et Axel, tout comme les autres personnages cités ici, appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Wa

 **Note :** Merci à Neliaa, Clémantine et MissPandaManga pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à Wyatt, sans qui cette Lettre ne serait pas arrivée ! Oups. N'hésitez pas à aller voir la Lettre précédente sur le compte de Lecimal, justement ! Bonne lecture, Ya.

* * *

Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Expéditeur : Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Axel,

Qu'est-ce que ce chat à l'air hautain ! Est-ce qu'il est câlin ? On lit dans ses yeux bleus une étincelle moqueuse, et ça me rappelle que je n'ai pas tant d'affection que ça pour les bêtes. Tu en as d'autres ?

J'ai réalisé durant ces jours d'absence que ces souvenirs, aussi fragiles et éphémères soient-ils, étaient les miens. Tu as raison, je ne me sentais pas proche d'eux auparavant, pas avant qu'ils ne me harcèlent et me forcent à les accepter de manière brutale, délicate ou décousue.

Cette histoire est la mienne, ce passé est le mien. Et tu en fais partie.

Encore une fois, j'apprécie pourtant ma vie actuelle et si je me ressemble, je ne suis pas tout à fait comme ce moi d'autrefois. Ni aussi tumultueux, ni aussi instable. Mais peut être aussi impatient, puisque tu me le fais remarquer.

J'ai encore du mal à cerner celui que j'étais, toi qui me connais si bien, pourras-tu me dire si me trompe ?

J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as à dire alors arrête de te brider, approche, donne moi des raisons de rougir, montre moi, je veux savoir. Au fur et à mesure que le passé me revient quelque chose s'est mis à briller dans mon regard, ma mère me l'a récemment fait remarquer. Je ne suis plus de cendres et je redécouvre l'envie de connaître hors de toute lassitude, comme quelqu'un qui sortirai d'un long sommeil après s'être rendu compte qu'il pouvait s'éveiller.

Un interminable sommeil.

Je suis désormais partagé entre l'envie d'en savoir plus et celui de te faire attendre et je m'en excuse, j'ai bien conscience d'être complexe et difficile. Parfois même j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir t'attendrir longtemps. Merci quand même pour le temps doux et tendre que tu me donne, je vais tenter d'en faire bon usage.

Et peut être qu'un jour, si l'on se voit, tu m'en apprendras un peu plus sûr ces jeux impudiques ? Je suis sûr que tu seras ravi d'exercer enfin ton fabuleux pouvoir.

"J'ai souvent fait le vœu de connaître les pensées qui passaient au fond de ces grands yeux bleus. Il aura seulement fallu que je meure pour être exaucé." Eh bien, _Axel_ , maintenant que tu vis à nouveau voici un de mes pires souvenirs, un des seuls qui me reviennent en mémoire avec certitude. Un de ceux qui m'ont véritablement écrasé le cœur lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain tremblant et en sueur, trempé dans mes vêtements. Il est bien loin de la sensation paisible et nostalgique qui se diffuse au creux de mon ventre lorsque je lis le tien, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce souvenir-là, il est horriblement précieux et je vais tout de suite te l'offrir, il te concerne et il est rien qu'à toi, alors écoute le bien.

Nous sommes le soir, je rentre d'une mission, je griffonne quelques lignes dans mon journal. Quelques heures auparavant, on m'a appris que tu avais disparu. Que l'équipe envoyée dans une sorte de Manoir immaculé avait été décimée. Je le répète plusieurs fois pour être sûr, mon stylo fait des tâches et j'ai l'impression ignoble de...d'étouffer. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça signifie mais je ce qui est sûr c'est que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Seul, je monte en haut de la tour de l'horloge pour manger une glace, mais je peux à peine la finir tant ma gorge me brûle. La solitude me met si mal, je me demande ce qui a bien pu t'arriver.

Je m'inquiétais pour toi, maintenant je le sais. J'avais peur que tu aies disparu pour de bon, que les autres aient dit vrai. Merde, je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Ca m'a tourmenté pendant des jours et des jours, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Je ne voulais pas croire que tu sois parti dans le néant et qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi. L'idée même me paraissait impossible.

Tu vois ? Bien sûr que tu t'adresse à mon cœur. Je tiens à toi, aventureux ou pas.

Enfin, j'aimerais tout de même savoir ce que tu as fais de cette photo... C'était une petite surprise. J'espère que tu l'as pas donnée à ton chat !

Merci de m'aimer, n'oublie pas de prendre soin de toi.

Roxas.

* * *

Pour continuer dans les souvenirs, je me rappelle avoir rallumé ma DS et lancé Days juste pour pouvoir retrouver cette page du journal de Roxas. Ouh, les feels.

Rendez vous le 4/03 pour la Vingt-neuvième Lettre sur le compte de Lecimal ! Bisous, Ya.


	16. Trentième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Roxas et Axel, tout comme les autres personnages cités ici, appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Wa

 **Note :** Tout d'abord remerciements à Neliaa, Clémantine et MissPandaManga pour leurs reviews toujours adorales ! Et aussi, mille excuses pour cet inopiné retard. Ensuite [SPOILER ALERT] :

Les amis, il ne reste plus que deux Lettres.

 _Deux_ Lettres.

 ** **BOUM****

On vous expliquera comment ça va se passer ensuite !

[SPOILER ALERT n°2] : Nous allons, à partir de maintenant, avec Lecimal, classer ce contenu en Mature/Rated M pour cause de d'érotisme particulièrement prononcé. Voire de possibles et explicites relations corporelles. Affaire à suivre, hm.

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à aller voir la Lettre précédente sur le compte de Lecimal, justement ! Bonne lecture, Ya.

* * *

Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Expéditeur : Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

Axel,

Ta lettre à la forme d'un poème. Je me demande si c'est intentionnel. Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques temps je t'aurais pris pour un dangereux stalker... Désormais tu n'es plus que dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? Douce ironie.

Enfin Axel, prends ces rêves, je te les donne. Mon affection ne se monnaye pas. En revanche je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour savoir à quoi ressemblerait ce regard au delà de celui que j'imagine actuellement, les jambes croisées et une main sur la bouche, le cœur dans le ventre et les yeux accrochés à tes mots.

Je me rappelle ta moue de dépit, tes sourires, quelques airs fuyants, mais aussi un peu de cette expression mordante que tu avais (que tu as ?) lorsque tu avais une idée en tête, juste avant de proposer quelque chose de plus ou moins incompréhensible pour mon cerveau d'enfant.

Je te vois déjà sourire. Dans mes souvenirs, la chose la plus licencieuse que tu as faite, c'était provoquer une panne de courant dans la Citadelle pour venir faire danser un de tes feux follets sur le bord de mon lit.

Je suppose que le feu dont tu brûles aujourd'hui est bien plus dévorant, si bien que je me sens presque mal à l'aise à l'idée de malmener cette imagination inconstante que tu possèdes. A l'idée de pouvoir plonger mon regard dans le tien jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus en tête que les pigments de leur incroyable vert. A l'idée de devoir fermer les yeux pour sentir plus intensément la chaleur humide de ta peau, ton souffle rauque et tes doigts crispés autour de mes poignets.

Pourtant cela me plait, et je prie en silence pour qu'amour et sensations soient fait de la même lumière, une lumière douce qui si l'on s'y expose trop longtemps fini par nous cuire comme un coup de soleil. Mon expérience dans le domaine est faible je dois te l'avouer, mais si tu veux jouer à être un diable humain alors je serais Mérimin sans problèmes.

 _Axel_ , laisses moi enfin répondre à tes questions. Ah, si tu savais, je suis en train de mourir de honte... On ne m'a encore jamais fait de propositions comme celles-ci. Pas même au travail, ni dans les bars, aucune personne de mon entourage ne m'a jamais parue aussi palpable, aussi _désirable_ que tu l'es maintenant, alors que je ne te vois pas.

Il va m'être extrêmement difficile de t'offrir ce que tu pourrais avoir, sans pour autant considérer cette aventure comme une promesse à moi même... Enfin je vais faire de mon mieux pour répondre, d'accord ? Promets moi seulement que je n'altérerais que tes sens, et pas ton esprit.

Axel, si jamais tu recouvres mon corps du tien, sache que tu pourras sentir ma poitrine se soulever au rythme de brèves respirations saccadées. Du regard je te défierai de me toucher comme tu le fais, punissant ta langue farouche d'un coup de dents hargneux : au lieu de te lécher les lèvres, tu devras lécher les miennes. Aussi j'aimerais que tu te penches, un peu, juste assez pour faire trembler les muscles de tes bras, mais pas assez pour faire se creuser l'angle de tes épaules. Sois absorbé par mon visage, mais regarde aussi ton reflet dans mes yeux pour qu'ainsi, lorsque je t'embrasse, tu ne sois pas surpris. Si tu veux faire durer notre baiser alors enserre mes omoplates, fait courir tes ongles sur la rondeur de mes os, remonte jusqu'à ma nuque et laisses moi tirer un peu sur tes cheveux, pour que je puisse réconforter ta langue et réchauffer ta peau.

Et si jamais après ça je voudrais faire autre chose je crois que je te laisserai les rênes, en espérant être certain de ce que je fais.

Pour le moment il est tard et mon corps me donne l'impression de se liquéfier, alors je vais aller profiter de la brise fraîche par la fenêtre de ma chambre avant d'aller me reposer.

Dors bien,

Roxas.

* * *

Et maintenant, il est temps d'aller lancer "Angel" de Massive Attack.

Rendez vous le 20/03 (Mardi !) pour la Trente et unième Lettre sur le compte de Lecimal ! Bisous, Ya.


	17. Trente-deuxième Lettre

**Disclaimer :** Roxas et Axel, tout comme les autres personnages cités ici, appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta-lecteur :** le fantastique Wa !

 **Note :** Joyeuses Pâques les amis ! Vu qu'il s'agit d'un week-end de trois jours on a qu'à dire que c'est dimanche, hm.

Enfin, il s'agit ce soir de la dernière Lettre Rouge. Ce fut un plaisir d'écrire ces lettres et de lire vos commentaires. Merci à tous-te-s de votre fidélité, j'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez les deux prochaines parties qui vont servir d'épilogue, toujours sur mon compte et celui de Wyatt, même si la parution reste incertaine. (On prie pour que vous soyez au rendez vous quand même, mais chut)

Je voulais pour finir prévenir, au cas certain.e.s ne seraient pas au courant, que nous sommes désormais en rating M et que l'allumette est sur le point de craquer, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Sur ce bonne lecture, pleins de gros bisous, portez vous bien et à très vite ! Ya.

Vous pouvez retrouver toutes Lettres d'Axel sur le compte de Lecimal !

* * *

Axel Montague

8 rue Dansante

16250 - Illusiopolis

.

Expéditeur : Roxas Knox

13 impasse de l'Organisation

10400 - Twilight Town

.

...Mon cher stalker,

Ne me laisse pas filer, jamais. Ceci est une promesse. Moins glauque et belle que celle que l'on s'est faite, il est vrai. Mais une promesse tout de même. Axel, si un jour je dois m'en aller à nouveau, retiens moi. Retrouve mon adresse, soit inquiétant, traque moi jour et nuit, montre moi à quel point tu peux aller loin pour avoir ce que tu veux. Et je te jure que cette fois, je n'oublierai pas.

Tu me demande si j'aurai voulu que tu n'en fasse rien ? Je crois tu n'as pas besoin que je te donne de réponse.

Axel, au delà de cette vague d'excitation que tu fais monter dans mon ventre, plus les semaines passent et plus je me dis que tu t'es glissé dans le mur de ma vie comme un long vent coulis. Une fissure, une faille volcanique et humaine, sans même qu'il ne soit question de ton pouvoir de séduire.

J'ai chaud, quand tu m'écris.

C'est rapide, brutal. A la manière d'un trou à l'acide grandissant dans ma chair, moins douloureux cela dit. En quelques mois à peine tu as couché sur le papier et tes mots et mon corps, et je m'étonne même que ce soit arrivé si vite.

Je me demande alors : comment en est-on arrivé là ? Puis je ferme les yeux et je repasse dans ma tête les quelques souvenirs clairs que je possède, et cette question perd brutalement tout son sens. Je relis tes lettres, je revois ton visage, et je me rend compte que ce désir est comme un dénouement naturel des choses. Tu as raison, le jour où l'on se verra, rien ne sera poétique. On ne s'écrira pas, on se dira des mots sûrement vides de sens. Mais rassure toi, je ne serais pas déçu. Je m'approcherais de toi à pas lents, tu seras assis à la terrasse d'un café et je te dévisagerais, dans toute ma spontanéité. Tu imagine la suite ? Moi aussi. Je me prends à rêver de toi, et je ne trouve même pas ça surprenant.

Mais revenons en à nos dures affaires. Celles des fantasmes et des mots, de tes phrases sans voile qui me poussent à te céder ma virginité. Je suis vierge, tu sais ? Bien sûr que je te désire, Axel. Bordel. _A_ _xel_.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je ne t'ai pas écrit, ces derniers jours ? Je suis à deux doigts de perdre l'esprit. Tu voulais que je cède ? Je t'en prie, je rêve de tes mains. De tes paumes un peu rugueuses, incandescentes sur ma peau. De tes dents qui me bousillent doucement le torse, comme une réprimande. Je donne les ordres ? Tu ne m'écoutes pas, de toute façon. Tu es libre comme le feu et je ne dompte pas les flammes, je m'y brûle, je fonds. Sans douleur, tu disais ? J'ai tellement mal dans le bas du ventre que je vais vomir.

Dans mon rêve, pas de change, voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai plus de vêtements. Il n'y a que les tiens, horriblement encombrants, inutiles. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec ça là-dessus ? Tu as raison, il faut que je te les enlève. Que tout disparaisse. Tout sauf tes doigts, ton regard, et ton ventre chaud contre le mien. Je n'ai plus envie de penser, tu comprends ? Mais tu m'y force. Oui, j'imagine ton regard, la pulpe tendre de tes doigts sur ma langue, toute humide de salive. Je vois l'étincelle verte qui nage dans ton iris et ta moue moqueuse, loin de toute clémence. Tu me fais croire que j'ai l'ascendant, mais c'est faux, _tellement faux_.

Intérieurement tu savoures ta victoire. Parce que le désir s'agrippe à mes boyaux et pompe tout le sang de mon cœur pour le jeter jusqu'à ma tête, si bien que je suis aussi rouge que la plus mûre des tomates. Entre les ombres il y a ta silhouette et la mienne, désormais confondues, nos souffles et tes murmures et tu n'as rien besoin de m'expliquer... Je sais ce que je dois faire, ce que je _vais_ te faire. C'est plaisant, tu es terrible, j'en viens à me foutre complétement de tes boxers, ou de quoi que ce soit. Après tout qu'importe le flacon, tant qu'on a l'ivresse, pas vrai ?

Axel, je suis ivre de toi.

Et tu ne peux pas imaginer dans quel état ça me plonge de t'écrire ça. A quel point je suis satisfait et frustré.

La prochaine fois, prends moi.

Roxas.

* * *

Angel, nous disions. Eh bien voilà, c'est fini. A bientôt pour l'épilogue.

Maintenant il va falloir faire comme Roxas : ronger votre frein.

Pleins de bisous, n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions si jamais, et surtout merci d'avoir été là. On vous préviendra en temps voulu ! Ya.


	18. Epilogue - partie une

**Disclaimer :** Roxas et Axel, tout comme les autres personnages cités ici, appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Waaaa

 **Note :** Hey. Vous savez quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ? Un indice : ça fait exactement un an que la parution des Lettres Rouges a commencée.

JOYEUX AXEL DAY AHA

C'est parti pour la première partie de ce long épilogue, je suis certaine que vous savez quand sortira la deuxième ! Un grand merci à MissPanda Manga, Neliia et Clemantine, nos assidues invitées d'honneur qui chaque semaine ont accepté de subtiliser le courrier du facteur. Un gros bisous à vous, aussi, discrets lecteurs. Ya.

Comme toujours, vous pouvez retrouver toutes les autres Lettres d'Axel sur le compte de Lecimal !

* * *

 **Epilogue - partie une**

Après le boulot, je suis rentré en courant. J'avais l'impression que mes pieds ne me portaient plus, que mon corps était devenu un amas de chair et de muscles inconsistant. Pour dire, je m'entendais à peine respirer. Avais-je encore des poumons ? Seul le tiraillement douloureux dans ma poitrine me forçait à le croire, l'effort asséchant ma gorge depuis plus d'une heure, la course ayant laissé ma bouche froide et exempte de salive.

Hors de question de prendre le bus, les transports en commun de Twilight Town étaient bondés à cette heure et je n'avais aucune envie de perdre plus de temps.

C'était comme ça depuis pratiquement une semaine. Depuis que j'avais envoyé ma dernière lettre, tout semblait se concentrer dans les sensations physiques, au détriment de mon esprit. Le tic-tac d'une horloge, la caresse du vent, le crissement du gravier, les conversations enjouées des voisins au milieu de leurs allées fleuries résonnaient dans mon crâne de manière dissolue et j'avais l'intime sensation d'être tout seul, comme un spectre perdu dans les couloirs déserts de son ancienne demeure. Toisant hargneusement le vide en longeant le bout de ma rue, j'ignorais les odeurs limoneuses de l'herbe coupée mêlée à l'eau fraîche de la pluie de novembre, passant sans un regard devant les enfants du hameau qui me dévisageaient naïvement dans l'attente d'un salut. Je coupai sèchement devant eux, pivotant vers la gauche en direction des boîtes aux lettres mitoyennes.

Hayner, Pence, Olette. Est-ce qu'ils étaient comme ça, eux aussi ? Un rêve éveillé m'avait ramené à eux un peu plus tôt dans la journée et leurs visages brouillés et flasques m'avaient tourmenté jusqu'à l'horaire réglementaire de repos, où j'avais déguerpi sans demander mon reste. Fébrile, je glissai désormais sans attendre mes clés dans l'interstice réservé à mon compartiment. En l'ouvrant, je retins un juron. Toujours vide. Peut-être que le facteur n'était pas encore passé ? Je jetai un coup d'œil plein d'espoir à ma montre.

L'heure du courrier était largement dépassée.

─ Tu te fous de ma gueule, hein ?

Mes dents s'emparèrent de ma lèvre inférieure. Mon poing s'abattit sur le socle de métal. Agacé, je me forçai à expirer doucement, fourrant mon trousseau dans une des poches de mon jean, tirant sur mes cheveux dans un geste nerveux qui trahissait sans doute mon manque de sommeil des deux derniers jours. En poussant la grille qui menait au pavillon de mon immeuble, j'avais l'impression que le monde entier se payait ma tête. Ma vie se résumait désormais à une boîte aux lettres. Minable. Excitant. Impressionnant comme un objet, une chose concentrant tant d'espérances, pouvait en si peu de temps faire de vous son esclave. Axel avait raison, je passais mon temps à vérifier les horaires de la poste, à guetter le facteur, à attendre quelque chose qui ne venait pas. J'en devenais encore plus irascible, plus songeur, plus obsédé chaque jour qui passait.

 _Obsédé_.

Obsédé par Axel, par ses mots. Il aurait ri de moi. Un beau rire malicieux et arrogant, plein d'une satisfaction douteuse, qui l'aurait fait se pencher au-dessus de mon épaule avec un rictus dont lui seul avait le secret. « Tu vois Roxas ? Je te l'avais dit. »

Un chaud fourmillement grimpait dans mon estomac chaque fois que j'hallucinais ses moqueries à mon oreille. C'était si facile d'imaginer sa voix, les angles de sa silhouette, le plissement narquois de ses yeux. J'en venais à me demander ce qui avait pu me pousser à vouloir l'oublier dans cette autre vie, lui qui avait été jadis une part si importante de ma non-existence. Il me suffisait d'enfouir ma conscience quelques petites secondes pour sentir son souffle sur ma peau, pour entendre le grattement suave de ses cordes vocales. C'était à la fois irritant, fascinant et délicieusement agréable, mais aussi et plus que tout incroyablement _frustrant_. Jamais je n'aurais cru souffrir autant de mes rêveries.

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entrepris de monter les quelques marches qui menaient au perron. Si seulement les ouvriers municipaux avaient eu l'intelligence de les faire bétonner. Quelle galère, tiens, quand il fallait rentrer du boulot les deux mains occupées…

─ Bonjour, Roxas.

Et voilà qu'en plus mes fantasmes me poursuivaient éveillé. J'étais pas dans la merde.

Une minute.

Quoi ?

Ahuri, j'ai pivoté sur moi-même en direction du réverbère qui bordait l'allée. A bien y repenser, ce lampadaire avait une drôle de forme. Ce lampadaire longiligne m'avait _parlé_.

Et il avait une voix que je connaissais bien. Une voix aux couleurs chaudes et aux intonations inquiétantes, qui n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

─ Pardon ?

Je crus devenir fou en voyant Axel, lascivement adossé contre le pilier noir, en train de fumer. Souriant, il avait retiré délicatement la cigarette de ses lèvres pour en souffler la fumée avant de poursuivre :

─ Tu as du courrier.

Une de ses mains s'est ensuite glissée vers une de ses poches, de laquelle il a extirpé une mince enveloppe qu'il s'est mis à agiter, doucement, sous mon nez.

Complétement absent, j'ai brusquement descendu les marches, lui ai arraché sa cigarette des mains avant de l'écraser d'un coup de talon. Puis, sans rien dire, j'ai tenté de lui subtiliser l'enveloppe. Il a ri. Il faisait deux têtes de plus que moi.

─ Tu penses vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur ?

Je devais avoir l'air con. Ce n'était pas comme ça que notre rencontre était censée se passer. Vivement, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil au petit portail mal fermé, qu'une légère brise faisait sourdement grincer. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit ouvert avec autant de facilité.

La serrure en avait été habilement _fracturée_.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Stalker. Stalker. Stalker. Mon éducation me lançait d'abondants signaux d'alarme, que je m'empressai d'ignorer. Je savais ce qu'il était, et mon inconscient semblait se réjouir de le voir. Grands dieux, est-ce que j'étais vraiment à deux doigts de _bander_ ?

Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont j'aurais dû réagir, en vérité. Il avait l'air si calme, si sûr de lui. Un trait de caractère qu'il savait mettre en valeur et qui lui conférait un magnétisme dangereux dont, il y a quelques mois, je me serais sans doute docilement méfié.

─ Je viens prendre… un thé.

Un sourire amusé, dont il ne paraissait pas vouloir se départir, étirait les coins de sa bouche.

Un instant, je l'ai considéré de haut en bas, les sourcils froncés. Osseux, ses jambes minces se pliaient dans un jean gris clair un peu délavé, pas désagréable à l'œil, qui accentuait la hauteur de sa longue silhouette désarticulée. Le ventre à peine caché par un débardeur blanc à imprimés colorés, je pouvais apercevoir de petits morceaux de sa peau hâve tout juste mordue par un frisson hivernal, et ses épaules carrées étaient perdues dans un éclatant perfecto turquoise qui lui offrait un noble port de tête, quoique particulièrement mesquin.

Le tout détonnait magnifiquement avec son abondante chevelure fauve, et deux yeux à la brûlure acide qui paraissaient se délecter de mon malaise avec ravissement.

Plus que jamais, c'était _Axel_. Je n'avais pas besoin d'interroger mes souvenirs pour le savoir. Lui seul avait assez de cran pour se pointer chez moi en guise de réponse à ma lettre. Lui seul paraissait lire dans mon esprit alors que je tentai d'afficher ma plus belle grimace, dans l'espoir de cacher mon désir grandissant. Ma peur, mon désarroi. Et tout le reste.

 _Axel_.

─ Amènes toi.

J'ai soupiré en lui faisant signe de me suivre. Intérieurement, je me sentais bouillir. Sa simple présence me couvrait de frissons électriques, et toutes mes sensations perdues avaient décidé de refaire surface instantanément. Alors que je marchais, je sentais son souffle tiède effleurer mon dos, en glissant la clé dans la serrure du hall j'entendais son sourire. Tandis que nous traversions le couloir raide qui menait jusqu'à l'ascenseur, l'écho de nos pas résonnant sur le carrelage terne, j'humais son parfum citronné en regrettant presque la réparation du matériel survenue la veille. Nonchalamment, il s'est placé à côté de moi puis a appuyé sur le bouton d'appel du bout de l'ongle, enclenchant le mécanisme qui s'agita dans un bourdonnement malheureux.

─ J'habite au 8ème étage, l'ais-je prévenu.

─ Je sais.

Son éternel sourire collé au visage, il m'a jeté un coup d'œil, humectant ses lèvres avec désinvolture. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Le tissu de ma chemise de travail ne faisait plus qu'un avec le creux de mes omoplates et mon corps entier s'était mis à transpirer de façon abondante, tant et tant que j'avais la sensation de m'être transformé en une incroyable rivière humaine. Fantastique. Axel était une véritable torche de chair, et ma volonté autant que ma peau se battaient actuellement pour savoir laquelle des deux seraient le plus rapidement soumise au choc de rupture, aguichées par la douleur physique que provoquaient ses deux iris verts sur le bord ma nuque.

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu autant envie de _baiser_ quelqu'un. Ou de baiser tout court.

Lorsqu'il s'est approché pour entrer dans le petit espace suréclairé de la cabine d'ascenseur, j'étais sérieusement en train de compter de nombre de secondes qu'il m'aurait fallu pour lui arracher sa veste et lui ôter cet horrible débardeur moulant. Des bribes de nos dernières lettres me revenaient en tête, et j'avalais ma salive avec difficulté en prenant place dans le monte-charge exigu. Un rire dans la gorge, Axel a fait semblant de s'admirer dans le miroir moucheté de traces de doigts graisseuses, œuvre des gamins de l'immeuble, tandis que je m'efforçai d'agir de la façon la plus neutre possible. Nos doigts se touchaient presque. Il irradiait d'une chaleur sauvage et, quand il a pressé le pouce sur le bouton « 8 », je me suis contorsionné au maximum pour éviter d'enfouir mon nez dans le creux de son cou.

Qui aurait cru qu'un ascenseur puisse devenir un aussi haut lieu de torture ?

Lentement, au moment même où nous commencions à monter, il m'a souri. Avec le peu d'innocence qu'il me restait, je lui ai rendu son sourire. Qui sait, dans une demi-heure, je n'aurais surement plus envie de faire autre chose que de le regarder se déshabiller. _Me_ déshabiller. Peut-être allait -il me surprendre. Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fabriquais ?

Quelques flashs de ma vie d'avant me sautèrent aux yeux et j'étais à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, coulissant dans un bruit mat et cotonneux.

Nous avons ensuite glissé en silence sur la moquette rougeâtre, Axel posant de longs doigts curieux sur la tapisserie imprimée qui habillait le corridor. Quelques pans muraux se décollaient à cause de l'humidité ambiante, exposant aux yeux des rares visiteurs un mur beige et nu dont la toile pliait vers le sol, lamentable lambeau de chair brune. L'endroit était vétuste et l'atmosphère étouffante, imprégnée d'une vieille odeur de patchoulis et d'antiseptique usagé.

J'invitai Axel à me suivre dans le dédale de portes et de paliers qui composait le dernier angle du bâtiment, impatient de mettre fin à cette torture où nos corps se frôlaient sans pouvoir se toucher.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant une porte plus petite que les autres, à peine plus ouvragée, composée de deux verrous anciens brillants de crasse et dont les serrures étaient ridiculement rouillées. Axel me jeta un regard moqueur alors que je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la première sureté, faisant pivoter la clé dans la seconde serrure à force d'habitude. Il scrutait chacun de mes gestes avec une attention extrême, comme s'il avait voulu les imprimer dans son cerveau pour toujours, et j'aurais été incapable de dire si cela me dérangeait. Par-dessus mon épaule, je pouvais l'observer me dévorer des yeux avec un air de prédateur en attente de son heure, pareil au félin qui se délecte de voir pulser une dernière veine dans le cou de sa proie au moment où elle se cabre et meure, attendant d'être achevée d'un unique coup de dents.

Axel m'avait dit qu'il avait été un assassin. Cela ne me surprenait pas. Il en avait les manies, l'aplomb charmant et le sourire trompeur, et cela lui allait comme un gant.

Lorsque la porte s'est ouverte je l'ai attiré à l'intérieur, lui indiquant du menton les pièces principales meublant mon appartement désuet. Il pouvait se balader là où bon lui semblait, de toute façon je n'avais strictement plus rien à lui cacher et les choses matérielles de la vie −hormis ses lettres− n'avaient désormais plus pour moi qu'une importance minime.

Et puis quoi ? A part mon cœur, il n'y aurait vraiment rien eu d'intéressant à voler.

─ A quoi, ton thé ?

Ma voix tremblait. Pas de peur, mais d'une excitation étrange que je parvenais encore à contenir en me ruant dans la cuisine, faisant mine de chercher activement deux tasses propres dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier. Je l'entendis souffler, tout doucement, tandis qu'il soulevait une chaise au milieu du salon pour s'y installer. Il faisait les choses avec lenteur, sans se presser, toujours avec ce petit sourire ensorceleur et cet œil de velours, passablement amusé par mes réactions. Je me suis demandé s'il ressentait la tension palpable qui régnait entre nous. Voire, s'il s'était attendu à quelque chose de particulier dans mon attitude en se pointant chez moi à l'improviste, supposément curieux de me rencontrer. Ou de me revoir, selon le point de vue adopté. Etais-je le même que dans ses souvenirs ? Avais-je changé ?

─ Menthe, fruits rouges ou chocolat, répondit-il.

─ J'ai pas ça.

Il a ricané, son timbre fluctuant entre ironie mordante et tendresse sucrée.

─ Comme le tien, alors.

─ Du sucre ?

─ Autant que tu peux en mettre.

Sélectionnant deux récipients en faïence, j'ai fait bouillir de l'eau en l'épiant du coin de l'œil, quelque peu rattrapé par la surprise de le voir évoluer ici, assis le plus simplement du monde dans mon salon. Il avait l'air dans son élément, à regarder partout comme ça, tournant parfois la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, avant de revenir promener son regard sur une partie de mon corps de façon plus au moins prononcée.

J'avais chaud, et c'était loin d'être à cause de la bouilloire. J'étouffai dans ma chemise à tel point qu'elle me semblait avoir rétréci de deux tailles. J'aurais bien déboutonné mon col, mais quelque chose me rendait anxieux à l'idée de savoir ma peau si rapidement mise à nue devant lui. _Mise à nue_. L'idée même fit courir de langoureux frissons sous mon habit mouillé.

L'esprit ailleurs, je tressaillai en entendant le sifflement strident de la bouilloire, dont l'office s'était rapidement achevée. Versant l'eau fumante dans nos deux tasses, j'ai ensuite attrapé deux sachets de thé noir, trois cuillères et un bocal à sucre décoré de jolis ornements en forme de soleil, que je déposais au préalable sur un petit plateau avant de rejoindre Axel dans le salon.

Celui-ci m'attendait, les jambes croisées, le visage à demi ébloui par la lumière vacillante du crépuscule. Quelques éclats dorés s'accrochaient à ses cheveux et le contraste du vert vif de ses yeux accentué par la pâleur de son teint lui donnait un petit quelque chose de vampirique, qui le rendait juste…Irrésistible. Solaire. Diablement attirant.

Agité, je tirai une chaise pour m'assoir convenablement en face de lui, déposant sa tasse sur le bord de la table. Je fis mon possible pour le regarder dans les yeux, lui transmettre toutes les émotions dont j'étais capable à travers un seul regard, mais mon corps semblait m'avoir trahi depuis longtemps.

─ Je te sers ?

─ Volontiers.

Mon Dieu, sa _voix_. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte, au moins, des efforts que je faisais pour rester maitre de moi ? Tout ce dont j'avais envie, là, tout de suite, c'était de lui faire bouffer son sucre le plus vite possible pour pouvoir dévorer sa bouche sans aucune retenue. A moins qu'il ne soit venu jusqu'ici dans le seul but de profiter de mon hospitalité, faire la causette et prendre un thé avant de déguerpir ?

Ne me faites pas rire.

Je devais puer l'impatience à plein nez parce qu'il m'a souri largement en attrapant la hanse de sa tasse, inclinant sa boisson juste assez pour que je puisse le servir. Les lèvres pincées, j'ai prélevé trois cuillères à café dans le sucrier pendant qu'il observait la poudre se dissoudre dans le liquide, brun, nébuleux. Puis, sans prévenir, il a levé un doigt à hauteur de mon visage.

─ Allons, Roxas… _Fais un effort_.

Avant de caresser ma joue. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas à cause de son ton suave, le contact brûlant de sa peau m'aurait figé sur place. Incrédule, je l'ai dévisagé une seconde, mon regard planté dans le sien, avant d'attraper le sucrier pour le vider intégralement dans sa tasse.

─ Comme ça, c'est mieux ?

Axel révélait toute la splendeur enfouie de mon potentiel impulsif. J'avais beau lui avoir écrit vouloir arrêter de jouer, maintenant qu'il était là sa personne entière inspirait au jeu et à la provocation. Contrôlant péniblement les quelques spasmes de nervosité qui agitaient ma mâchoire, je réussis finalement à enfouir dignement mon nez dans mon propre récipient, lapant quelques gorgées du bout de la langue. Mon invité me gratifia d'un sourire poli derrière lequel je voyais planer l'ombre de sombres prémices, aussi attirants que dangereux. Il donnait l'air de vouloir me perforer de part en part, comme quelqu'un s'imaginant lécher longuement chacune des aiguilles qu'il planterait dans mon torse, mes mains, à l'interstice exact des muscles et des os.

Je grelottai à cette pensée, pas sûr de pouvoir conserver plus longtemps un esprit sain.

Tranquillement, Axel fit tinter sa cuillère contre les bords en céramique, buvant son thé comme si de rien n'était. De mon côté, impossible de finir. J'avais la gorge et l'estomac bien trop noués pour avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre. Oscillant entre silences et raclements de gorge, nous nous fixions depuis une bonne minute lorsqu'il se décida à relancer la conversation.

─ Et donc, à quel moment souhaites-tu que je te prenne, exactement ?

J'ai dû ouvrir des yeux immenses, parce qu'il s'est soudain mis à rire en se mordant la langue, les paupières plissées en deux parfaits croissants de lune. Dans ma mémoire pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux.

─ Attends, quoi ?

─ Je suis venu répondre à ta lettre. Le Roxas dont je me souviens ne lançait pas de paroles en l'air.

J'ai ouvert la bouche. L'ai refermée. Il avait raison. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre à ça ? Il ne faisait que dire la vérité. De toute manière j'en crevais d'envie depuis des jours, alors pourquoi faire autant de simagrées ? C'était un fait, il était là.

Délicatement, je me suis levé et, passant devant lui, j'ai déposé au sol tasses à demi-pleines, sucrier et cuillères avant de venir m'assoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Son visage était si près du mien que je pouvais sentir sa respiration s'accélérer progressivement, le soulèvement de son diaphragme contre ma poitrine, la tiédeur de son haleine piquée du peu de thé noir qu'il avait pu goûter. J'ai écarté une mèche de cheveux rouges alors que ses doigts arachnéens se refermaient sur ma taille, pareils à un étau de feu. Son regard vert me transperçait. J'essayais autant que possible de le soutenir, profitant du faible ascendant dont je disposais pour tenter de deviner ce que cachait le pourtour noir de ses pupilles, nageant dans ce grand lac absinthe gorgé de souvenirs douloureux et d'expériences queje ne pourrai jamais connaitre.

Est-ce qu'il appréciait cette nouvelle vie ? Ou est-ce qu'il ne vivait plus que pour moi ? La question me déchirait les lèvres en silence et je n'osais pas la poser de peur de paraitre profondément nombriliste. Ou bien tout simplement parce que je savais que la réponse ne serait peut-être pas à mon goût.

─ Non. J'ai envie de toi. _Tout de suite_.

Sur la figure d'Axel fleuri soudain un autre de ses sourires, infinis, de ceux qui laissent voir même la dentelle rose des gencives, et je m'empressai de couper court à cet élan de satisfaction en empoignant sa nuque pour le forcer à m'embrasser. Alors, l'espace d'un instant, nos bouches fusionnèrent jusqu'à en perdre haleine, et je crus qu'il allait avaler ma langue jusqu'à s'en étouffer. Il était incroyablement chaud. Avide. Bouillant. Je piquai un fard malgré moi lorsque ses doigts se baladèrent progressivement de mes hanches à mes reins, ses ongles à peine coupés saisissant brusquement les bords de ma chemise détrempée.

Sèchement, il tira ensuite les deux pans de ma chemise avant et d'en arracher d'un geste tous les boutons, de bas en haut, sans se formaliser de quoi que ce soit. Déchiré, mon fragile vêtement ne me semblait plus d'aucune utilité.

Fiévreux, je le toisai sans rien dire avant de dégager le tissu, me relevant par la même occasion alors qu'il relâchait son étreinte. J'étais déçu d'avoir été le premier à interrompre notre baiser, mais tant pis. Il fallait croire que j'aurais bientôt tout le temps de me rattraper.

Mon grand roux s'était lui aussi levé, les lèvres abimées.

Puis, sous mes yeux hagards, il a commencé à défaire le bouton de mon jean d'un geste bien rôdé, avant de se mettre à genoux.

─ Je t'avais dit que ce ne serait pas poétique, susurra-t-il.

Il semblait avoir réfléchi à ce moment depuis le début de notre correspondance, peut-être même depuis une éternité, et ses gestes trahissaient à l'évidence une action minutieusement préparée. Je baissai la tête pour l'observer descendre mon pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles, une brillante étincelle au fond des yeux. Les pouces appuyés sur les os minces de mes hanches, il me détaillait avec une ardeur effrayante et son sourire m'intimait d'attendre encore un peu avant de pouvoir, moi aussi, le toucher. J'en frémissais d'avance : s'il continuait comme ça, il allait finir par me rendre dingue avant que nous ayons fait quoi que ce soit.

Les yeux levés vers moi, ses mains passèrent graduellement de mes hanches à mon ventre, décrivant de petits cercles ronds autour de mes côtes avant de s'attarder, tandis qu'il se relevait, sur mes clavicules et mon cou. Lentement, il redescendit ensuite vers cette fine ligne de poils blonds qui semblait le fasciner étrangement…A moins qu'il ne regarde mon début d'érection, particulièrement visible dans cette position.

Ah, zut.

─ Eh ben...

─ Oh, ta gueule. Et dépêche-toi !

Nouveau sourire.

─ À tes ordres, Roxas.

Ses paumes étaient exactement comme je les avais imaginées. Un peu rugueuses, comme brûlées au premier degré par des flammes invisibles, fluides et précises contre le grain souple de ma peau. J'avais la sensation de fondre entre ses doigts tel une motte de beurre, à moitié mort de trouille, à demi fou de désir. Tandis qu'il dardait ses prunelles vertes sur mon abdomen, je me suis demandé si c'était comme ça qu'il avait regardé ses victimes dans le Manoir Oblivion, acteur et spectateur soucieux de l'élégance brève de leur mort.

A ce moment-là, il avait tenu leur simulacre de vie entre ses mains. Et il n'avait pas hésité à abréger leur non-existence d'un claquement de doigts.

Au moment où ses mains glissèrent au travers de mon boxer, un faible gémissement franchit la barrière de mes dents. Ah, comme j'enrageais de ne pas pouvoir lui faire subir le même sort ! Il paraissait s'amuser comme un gosse devant son cadeau de Noël, à ceci près que je n'avais rien d'un présent et qu'il avait l'air de tout sauf d'un gamin ingénu. Au bout d'un temps interminable, j'ai fini par envoyer valser mon pantalon d'un coup de pied exaspéré avant de venir me presser contre lui, agrippant ses épaules dans un élan rageur, à la limite du désespoir.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, bon sang ?

Si dans mon autre vie nous nous étions retrouvés à faire ça tout en haut de la tour de l'horloge, je jure qu'à cet instant je l'aurai _poussé_.

Nous reculâmes rapidement par la suite, écartant table et chaises, nous embrassant de façon quasiment frénétique. Ainsi enlacés, ses caresses se faisaient tour à tour plus intimes, plus agressives, et je me surpris à apprécier les excès de zèle qu'il amorçait autour de mon pénis, s'amusant de notre différence de taille, jouant de ses genoux dans un jeu tout à fait insolent.

Lâchant ses lèvres pour quelques secondes, je me collai au mur du couloir contre lequel nous avions roulé, nœud complexe de bras et de jambes, les omoplates enfoncées dans la tapisserie et le bassin écrasé par les cuisses d'Axel dont les bras étaient disposés de part et d'autre de moi. Carnassier, ce dernier ne cessait de se délecter de mes frissons, de mes plus infimes soupçons de peur. Il m'était tellement difficile de prévoir ses réactions que je décidai d'abandonner, mauvais joueur. C'était comme il l'avait écrit, mais en mille fois plus cru, plus réel. Oui, je voulais rougir de ses mains. Je voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait son regard lorsqu'il se perdait dans un coït passionné, quand il se mettrai à sucer chaque parcelle de ma peau pour me montrer le nombre infini de jeux qu'il connaissait et qu'il était prêt à essayer, juste pour moi. Avec moi. Dans un brouillard opaque de souvenirs, je pus imaginer mon être antérieur venir m'administrer une bonne claque.

Je suppose qu'il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'être sexuellement actif, lui.

En face de moi Axel s'était mis à grogner sourdement, et je le soupçonnai d'être passablement excité par mes mains qui, depuis tout à l'heure, ne cessaient de lui cajoler le bas du dos avec avidité.

─ Ma chambre est-

Impossible d'achever ma phrase. Cet idiot me broya la lèvre inférieure, aussi cruel que malicieux.

─ Tais-toi, emmène-moi.

Dans un torrent de souffles et de transpiration mêlées, nous finîmes donc, non sans mal, par arriver jusqu'à l'angle sec qui scindait la salle de bain et ma chambre à coucher, pénétrant dans cette dernière avec autant d'enthousiasme que de sauvagerie. Axel me serrait la nuque alors que nous trébuchions sur le lit dans un vacarme du diable, pressant son corps contre le mien, profitant de toute sa longueur pour attraper mes poignets. Sa poigne était vive, presque douloureuse, et pourtant je pouvais sentir le soin minutieux qu'il mettait à contrôler sa force. Il y avait dans ses gestes un mélange curieux d'animalité et de douceur fébrile, comme si notre complicité au corps à corps était restée intacte, à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire comme le plus essentiel des combats.

Allongé sur le dos je le regardai faire, le souffle court, attendant quelque chose de plus, les muscles tendus dans l'espoir vain de récupérer l'usage de mes mains. Il s'amusait. Suavement, avec une précaution exagérée, son corps souple était venu se courber au-dessus du mien et il utilisait mes propres doigts pour se déshabiller, ôtant lentement sa veste, puis son débardeur, qu'il fit glisser au sol sans plus de préavis. Le voile de sueur qui commençait à couvrir ses épaules m'indiquait que son degré d'excitation devait actuellement être sensible au mien, soit furieusement en attente d'être stimulé.

─ Maintenant que je suis là, Roxas, que veux-tu que je fasse ? murmura-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Son regard était empli d'une telle fièvre que j'eus du mal à le soutenir sans rougir, malgré moi esclave de mes pulsions sanguines. Je devais tenir une sacrée trique, maintenant. Et il me tardait de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. J'ai donc secoué la tête de droite à gauche, le laissant s'amuser à sa guise avant d'utiliser mes jambes libres pour emprisonner ses hanches aux angles sinueux.

Je ne _supportais_ _plus_ l'idée de le savoir avec un pantalon.

─ Enlève ça.

Il m'offrit un autre de ses sourires resplendissants, voyant mon regard s'attarder douloureusement sur son jean, avant de répondre :

─ Toi, enlève-le.

Pour appuyer la suggestion, il desserra aussitôt sa prise de mes poignets, m'attrapant le coude comme une permission. Les jambes toujours croisées autour de sa taille, je fis jouer mes abdos pour me retrouver à sa hauteur tandis qu'il se dégageait pour me laisser plus de place, me relevant d'une simple impulsion. Sa main était moite dans la mienne et je pouvais sentir palpiter son pouls à travers chaque pore, puissante litanie d'existence.

─ Tu es odieux.

En longeant du regard la courbe de son bras, j'aperçus soudainement une vingtaine d'entailles linéaires remontant jusqu'à la pliure du coude, plus ou moins cicatrisées selon le degré de profondeur et l'angle qu'elles faisaient. 10, 15, 20…21. Je fronçai les sourcils, ravalant ma salive en essayant de barrer l'accès aux pensées nocives qui commençaient à encombrer mon esprit. Ce que je voyais ici n'était surement que la partie émergée de l'iceberg… Pensif, je me plaçai devant Axel qui me détailla quelque peu bizarrement, silencieux. Il était désormais à moitié allongé sur le lit, toujours souriant, et je m'inclinai vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sa langue remua contre mon palais, chatouillant mes dents avec malice, et j'approfondi son baiser avec plus de force, quelque peu inquiet de l'avoir refroidi. Mais il n'en était rien. Explorant à tâtons, mes mains vinrent bientôt trouver le tissu souple de son pantalon −que je fis glisser sur ses chevilles avec empressement, cuisant de maladresse, l'esprit embrumé par ses paumes qui s'étaient mises à rouler sur mon dos avec une sensualité proprement inhumaine.

Je restai étourdi quelques secondes lorsque ses lèvres se décollèrent des miennes, un petit couinement de surprise s'échappant du fond de ma gorge. Le temps d'un soupir et Axel était déjà passé de ma bouche à mon cou, embrassant suavement mes clavicules, léchant du bout de la langue le creux de mon oreille, mordillant la peau tiède qui bordait la ligne abrupte de ma mâchoire. La caresse de sa respiration faisait partie de ces sensations que je n'avais jamais expérimenté jusqu'alors et, loin d'être désagréable, je la laissai m'envahir entièrement, pétrifié par le plaisir, surpris par son audace. Mon corps entier était devenu le nid de nouvelles zones érogènes et Axel continuait de poser ses doigts sur les replis de ma peau, ses creux, ses défauts, se mouvant sous moi avec souplesse, distillant çà et là frissons muets et sourires cachés.

Entre deux murmures, il susurra mon prénom. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux l'entendre, les pouces enfoncés dans le matelas, cambré au-dessus de lui, assaillit par une vague de chaleur douloureuse au niveau du bas ventre. Alors je l'embrassai, et le réembrassai, m'amusant de sa propre érection dont il semblait se ficher éperdument à cet instant, appréciant la moiteur de nos corps, le roulement discret de ses muscles et le froissement des draps. Sa voix avait toujours cette tonalité insolente et rauque, mais j'aimais à penser pouvoir être le seul à l'entendre comme ça, interrompue, brimée par le désir et l'amusement, à demi-soufflée entre deux rires de fond de gorge.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant cinq minutes, à anticiper notre plaisir respectif, vite mis à nu par nos mains baladeuses, et je dus rapidement lui confesser mon impatience. Axel prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer, faisant mine de me masturber sans y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un grain de volonté. Il voulait me faire mourir de frustration, c'est ça ? Que je le supplie, que j'attende qu'il m'accorde la bénédiction de ses lèvres, que je me branle devant lui alors qu'il savourerait tranquillement sa victoire ?

Il pouvait toujours courir. Puceau, certes, mais loin d'être une proie facile.

Jouant de notre proximité corporelle, je fini par me redresser sur lui. Quelques mèches rouges lui collaient au front et il souriait toujours, comme absorbé par la vue que lui offrait l'angle en chute libre de notre position. Faussement agacé, je lui ai pinçai le torse puis cherchai de la main la pliure souple de sa cuisse. Honnêtement, j'avais une vague idée de comment m'y prendre, mais il me faisait perdre l'esprit. Devais-je lui demander de se soumettre à mes brusques caprices ? Ou le pénétrer en douceur, avec préparation et lubrifiant ? J'étais loin d'avoir le matériel approprié, et mon corps ne pouvait décemment plus attendre.

Je déposai sur lui des yeux noirs de désir, espérant qu'il comprendrait mon dilemme.

A mon grand soulagement, il opina d'un air sournois, probablement ravi de me voir hésiter, son regard corrosif perçant à la fois mon cœur et ma peau, enflammant ce qu'il me restait de conscience et de honte. Je soulevai son genou pour le placer au mieux sur mon épaule, jetant un œil inquisiteur sur le tracé que marquait la jonction de ses fesses et de son sexe, pas très sûr de moi.

─ A toi de jouer, Roxas, souffla-t-il, railleur.

Je détournai les yeux, à moitié vexé, avant qu'il n'explose de rire, toujours avec éclat. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Je pouvai sentir mon cœur pulser jusqu'au bout de ma verge, et je crû bien m'évanouir de soulagement lorsqu'il attrapa doucement ma main libre pour l'amener à sa bouche, se mettant à sucer mes doigts avec une certaine application.

Il l'avait écrit dans une de ses lettres, mais j'étais loin de me douter de l'effet qu'aurait eu sur moi ce simple geste. La figure presque penchée, Axel avait coincé quelques-uns de mes doigts entre ses dents puis avait laissé sa langue danser sur les aplats de chair, engourdissant mes membres dans un cocon d'humidité qui fit remonter d'intenses frémissements tout le long de mon avant-bras.

Dix secondes plus tard, je faisai glisser l'un contre l'autre mon pouce et mon index, les pupilles voilées, fasciné par l'aspect brillant de cette huile ô combien naturelle. Mes paumes avaient aisément trouvé leur chemin sur l'épiderme d'Axel, chatouillant le début de son érection avec une espièglerie que je ne me connaissais pas, effleurant la courbe de ses testicules d'un mouvement revêche. Mon stalker s'arquait sous mes mains avec la langueur vive des chats aux aguets et c'était plaisant de le voir se déplier ainsi sur les tissus, à mi-chemin entre curiosité avide et ronronnements graves.

Puis tout à coup, il pencha la tête et se mit à rire alors que je m'installai contre lui.

─ Tu te moque de moi ? fit-il.

─ Quoi ?

Devant mon air interdit, il secoua la tête en pouffant. Je stoppai mon élan. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

─ La salive, c'est pas un lubrifiant, releva-t-il avec ironie. Roxas, Roxas. A moins que tu ne cherches à m'empaler…

─ Ah, non, je…

Lentement, il se redressa, embrassant mon épaule avant de se mettre debout, me laissant quelque peu perplexe, le nez froncé, le visage empourpré et les doigts mouillés.

Frustré, seul, et indubitablement privé de sa chaleur.

─ Je suppose que tu n'as pas de lubrifiant, ajouta-t-il. Du baume à lèvres hydratant, peut-être ?

Un silence accompagna sa déclaration. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire avec ce truc ?

─ Euh. Dans la salle de bain, le petit tiroir en haut.

─ On fera avec ça.

Sur quoi il quitta la pièce pour revenir à peine un instant plus tard, armé du petit tube blanc et bleu. Il s'accroupit ensuite pour retrouver son pantalon avant de sortir d'une de ses poches un mince sachet argenté qu'il déchira patiemment, juste devant mes yeux. Après ça, il revint se placer sur le lit en s'appuyant sur le matelas, secouant mollement le petit ustensile de latex.

─ Ca, c'est une capote, poussin.

Je grinçai des dents, mortellement embarrassé. Mais quel con.

─ Je sais !

Il haussa un sourcil, taquin, avant de me la refiler de bonne grâce.

─ Tu sauras l'enfiler tout seul ? Ça se met là. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

─ C'est tout ce que je dois faire ? Tu dis encore un mot, je te la fais manger.

─ Juste, utilise ça pour lubrifier.

Axel eu un sourire plaisant avant de se cambrer pour croquer ma bouche avec passion, calant ses jambes autour de mes genoux pendant que je m'appliquais à dérouler le préservatif. Il ouvrit ensuite le tube de baume à lèvres avec une dextérité ô combien malhonnête et je lui présentai mes mains en écarquillant les yeux, médusé de la quantité de liquide qu'il avait jugé nécessaire d'utiliser. Une fois mes doigts glissants et préparés, je le regardai poser le tube sur le sol en s'étalant de tout son long, entier dans sa défiance câline, comme réjoui de mon empressement. Nous échangeâmes un sourire discret et je hochai la tête, parti pour un premier round.

Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Sa réplique de tout à l'heure me revenait en mémoire, et je ris à demi en l'imaginant la reprononcer, haletant, a demi maitre de ses mots.

« Je t'avais dit que ce ne serait pas poétique. »


End file.
